A Conqueror's Journey
by Slides1234
Summary: This is a story about a bored Cosmic Being, an Unlucky man, and The world of RWBY. Rated M for eventual sexual encounters.


A/N Here is the first chapter, I've just expanded upon the teaser I posted.

So for now enjoy~

It was a strange morning for Levis Blizard. He had gotten up and was in the middle of getting dressed when he started to feel a strange tingly feeling, the type of feeling that gives you gooseflesh and makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. That was when he saw purplish electricity start to appear in the space in front of him, so like the logical person he is, he turned and sprinted the other way. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, he didn't see the swirling vortex behind him and ran straight through it.

When he popped out the other side of the now identified portal, he was greeted with a vast emptiness. Levis started looking around at the void he now was in.

"What the fuck kind of drugs am I on, and where can I get some more?" I asked I wasn't expecting the response I got.

"Hello Mortal, I can assure you, that you aren't on any type of drugs," said a foreboding voice that encompassed me. I was about to respond when I was cut off by the voice.

"I am Gamma, The cosmic entity of Chaos and Evil Doings, and you are in my domain." And again before I could respond the voice continued.

"You should be honored Levis Blizard, for I have chosen you to be my champion and go forth and spread all that I stand for." At this, I waited for a moment, once I was sure the voice was done I spoke up.

"Well, I've got some questions, if I may?"

"Go right ahead" Answered the self-proclaimed Cosmic entity.

"Okay, but before I ask them could you form some sorta body or something? It's a little odd to talk to a void". I paused and waited for a response. I got one in the form of Gamma's voice coming from behind me, turning around I was greeted with the silhouette of a mountain of a man, filled in with looked like a meteor shower.

"This work for you?" Questioned Gamma. I nodded.

"Why do you need a champion, and why did you pick me?" I gazed at Gamma's silhouetted head, as I waited for a response. Gamma just simply shrugged.

"I'm bored" Gamma replied. I froze at Gamma's words, a look of indignance on my face.

"Fair enough" I replied a moment later. Moving along, I asked my next question.

"Alright, so as your 'Champion' do I get any special perks?" Chuckling Gamma replied

"Yes, you do. As my Champion, you are granted a multitude of abilities and advancements, and I will explain them to you later, and I warn you, at first you won't be able to use some abilities, I will explain how you will unlock the rest of my powers within you." Gamma paused for a moment to let that sink in. I nodded, although I was a little annoyed, kinda like a promising a kid a mountain of kid, but only giving it to him in small amounts.

"Wait why won't I have all of these powers at the start?" I questioned. Gamma let out a sigh.

"I could give you all of my champion's powers at the start, but then when you first used them you'd implode, it's very uncomfortable I assure you," Gamma said in a voice similar to that of a tried parent telling their impatient child, that no they are not there yet. I frowned. Wonderful, so I don't just get to be some overpowered maniac.

"So what is it that I have to do? Go around and cause mass chaos? Plot the apocalypse? Or, why not just blow up the Earth?" I sarcastically replied. Looking at Gamma's head, or the silhouette of it, I couldn't help but feel that he was grinning.

"Who said you were going back to Earth?" If he wasn't grinning before he sure as hell is now. Smug bastard.

"No no, you're not going back to Earth. In fact, you'll be going to another world entirely, but to answer your question, I want you to conquer the world I send you to. How you do this is up to you, just make it interesting." The smugness is just radiant at this point.

"So what, you just drop me somewhere on this mystery planet, which I know nothing about, and expect me to conquer it?!" I exclaim, just a tiny bit annoyed with this Cosmic being. Seriously! Who does this all powerful being think he is? Wait…. Actually, yeah nevermind.

"I may be an all-powerful entity of the multiverse, but I still get bored, so yes you're going to conquer a planet. Worry not, as you unlock your powers I'll give you little 'bonuses'." As Gamma finishes he shifts and a faint glow starts to surround me.

"Our time grows short, So here are a few final things you should know. When you awaken you will find a multitude of things, that I will explain to you later. For now, however, I bid you adieu" And with that Gamma disappears, and the glow around me starts to intensify, slowly getting brighter and brighter. My last words were.

"Aw fuck it." Then I was consumed in a flash.

* * *

"Oh fuck me. My head feels like I got hit by a goddamn train" Looking around I realize I'm not in my bed, but that I'm in the middle of some fucking forest. As I tried to get up I groaned.

"What the fuck did I do last night, I feel like a pack of elephants wal…." Then I remembered being sucked into a portal, talking with Gamma, and the bright light. I stand up and start stretching. That's when I notice my body, or rather the differences of my body. Before all this shit happened I was 175 pounds, 5 foot 8 inches, had short dark brown hair, and I wasn't fat, but I wasn't buff, I was average. Now, however, I'm very different, I am probably about 6'8" maybe 6'9"ish, and I'm lean, toned, and tanned! I've got that six pack I always wanted too! After inspecting my new body, as I look around and try to decide which way to go, my brain is assaulted by an influx of information. It doesn't really hurt, it just feels so incredibly strange, and disorienting. It passes after a moment, and once it's gonna I just knew where I was, along with a lot of other useful stuff. I was south of Mt. Glenn, a failed attempt at expansion by the Kingdom Of Vale. Also now known to me was the fact that in order to gain more powers and abilities, I would have to enslave various women to my will, thus effectively make a slave harem. Shrugging I think aloud to myself.

"Welp, it is what it is. But I've got to get to a city first". Huh, normally that should really bother me, guess I'm missing those inhibitions Gamma was talking about. Well, that or I'm just a sick fuck. Shrugging, I look at the sun's position and notice it's about mid to late day.

"I'd better find someplace to sleep, and since I'm heading to Vale I'll just go through Mt. Glenn. Should be in this direction, I think." And with that, I'm off. Remnant won't know what hit it.


End file.
